Synchro World
by AspergianStoryteller
Summary: Momoshiro-Senpai frowned in concentration, putting a hand on Ryoma's shoulder. Ryoma stared into the boy's eyes for a moment, then looked away as they widened in shock. 'I can't feel anything,' he murmured. 'It's like...' When everyone but you has telepathy how much would you miss out on? How could you connect with other people?
1. Doubles

_Synchro World_

Summary: Momoshiro-Senpai frowned in concentration, putting a hand on Ryoma's shoulder. Ryoma stared into the boy's eyes for a moment, then looked away as they widened in shock.

'I can't feel anything,' he murmured. 'It's like...'

* * *

Chapter 1: Doubles

'I know we've never played doubles before, but _geeze_ Echizen, can you be any more out of it?' Momoshiro-Senpai whined loudly. 'I signaled you loads of times, "It's my ball." You should pay attention to people when they're synching with you, you really should!'

Ryoma glared up at his senior as they walked down the stairs to the street. The sky was getting darker and orange steetlights glowed in orderly lines.

'Momoshiro-Senpai was the one not paying attention.'

A heavy hand fell upon his head and squeezed it.

'I'm not the one who ignored his partner, I'm not... Come to think of it...' Momoshiro-Senpai's voice became thoughtful. 'I don't think we've synched at all since we met. Don't you like me, Echizen?' The second year pouted at him.

Didn't Momoshiro-Senpai know already? Oya-Jii had probably told Ryuuzaki-Sensei by now. Hadn't she told anyone else in the tennis club?

'Who ever said I liked you, Momoshiro-Senpai?'

'Hey!' The older boy grabbed Ryoma in a headlock. 'What about when I treated you to hamburgers, huh?'

'Senpai's are _supposed_ to take care of their juniors.'

'You little brat!'

They wrestled on the sidewalk for a while and Ryoma ignored the warm feeling in his gut.

'Anyway,' Momoshiro-Senpai huffed when they straightened out their school jackets, _gakurans_ they were called in Japanese, 'how come you're always ignoring me when I'm trying to synch you? I'm sure you don't hate me, right?'

The warm feeling vanished instantly.

'I can't synch, Momoshiro-Senpai.'

'What?'

'I can't synch.'

'What do you mean you can't synch? Everyone can synch.'

'I mean I really can't synch,' Ryoma hissed, sick of subject already.

Momoshiro-Senpai frowned in concentration, putting a hand on Ryoma's shoulder. Ryoma stared into the boy's eyes for a moment, then looked away as they widened in shock.

'I can't feel anything,' he murmured. 'It's like...'

XXX xxx XXX

'It's like nothing's there...'

He heard it everytime someone tried. Kids, teachers, other people at the tennis club. The doctors at the hospital. At first, no one noticed when Ryoma didn't respond to a synch. They just didn't notice him, or they thought he was ignoring them.

If no one was looking, he could walk into a room unnoticed because they couldn't detect his mind with their psychic power.

When they tried to, it was like sensing a machine. Warm and electric. Like there was nothing human inside him. Of _course_ there was human stuff inside him, but how could other people know when they were looking with their pyschic power? People who were used to using synchro their whole lives?

XXX xxx XXX

Synchro.

It had begun developing in humans around the late 19th century. Only a few at first, a small power that grew and spread to nearly everyone in the world. It wasn't full blown telepathy. People could project feelings, like expressions, and simple images and noises to others close by. If you had the talent or training, you could share complex pictures and sounds. The closer you were to someone, physically or emotionally, the more you could share.

XXX xxx XXX

Synchro also allowed you to sense and signal others. Ryoma couldn't play any team sport because he missed half the communication between players; the rest of a basketball team could move into man-to-man defense formation without him knowing because the signal to move was in synchro.

He missed a lot of communication everywhere else too. It wasn't as though eveyone had stopped talking or using phones, but a lot of _talking_ was done through synchro. Not an outgoing guy anyway, talking to people was so much harder when he missed half the conversation, lost in a cloud of feelings and sensation he couldn't touch any more than the air.

XXX xxx XXX

'Wow, you really can't do it.'

Ryoma glared in Momoshiro-Senpai's direction and shrugged his hand off.

'Hm, I've never heard of that before. What should we do about it, hm? What should we do?'

The older boy started muttering to himself, ignoring Ryoma.

'Che.'

_ I'm going home to practise for singles three._

'Hey! Where do you think you're going, Echizen?' Momoshiro-Senpai demanded, falling into step with him. 'We're supposed to plan our strategy for the match... What's that eyebrow for, huh? You think we can just play without practising at all?'

'...'

XXX xxx XXX

'Woah! You've a tennis court in your backyard? Awesome! You lucky kid!'

Momoshiro-Senpai (Senpai? Really?) dashed around like a little kid. The temple up the hill behind Ryoma's house had a large landscape that included a zen garden and a tennis court installed by his dad.

They consulted a _Doubles for Beginners_ book brought at a sports shop on the way there, which told them the person who's forehand the ball came too should hit it, but when the ball came you wanted to hit it no matter what, right?

'So, Echizen. How are we gonna decided who gets it? And how are we gonna make the signal?'

Ryoma decided to think about it, even if he only brought his senior here to show him what a disaster playing doubles would be.

'How about that?' He pointed to two statues of deities flanking a gateway.

'"Ah" and "Un"? Alright, let's try it. We'll hit against that wall by the bell.'

They stood a few metres from the stone wall.

'I'll be "AH", Echizen, you'll be "UN". If I call out "AH", call out "UN" so I know where you are. Whoever is in a better psoition to get ball will go for it. OK?'

'Sure.'

'Let's go.'

_Thok!_

_Thump!_

'AH!'

'UN!'

_Clack!_

The tennis ball flew under their clashing rackets and rolled away into the grass.

'Oi! That was my ball!'

'No, it was mine! You're standing too close, Momoshiro-Senpai.'

The older boy huffed and picked up the ball.

'Fine. I'll stand back further. Again!'

_Thock!_

_Thump!_

"AH!"

"UN!"

'That one was mine!'

'It barely went past me!'

'I- Oh. Sorry. I forgot about-'

'About synching?'

'Yeah. I'm sorry, I won't do it again.'

'Don't make promises you can't keep, Momoshiro-Senpai,' Ryoma said without venom. 'There isn't enough time to practise this. Better to find out now than during an official match.'

Momoshiro-Senpai stared him.

'Oi Echizen! You can't back off from a challenge, you just can't! Didn't we decide that real men play doubles? So what if it's hard? Are you a coward?'

'You-!' Heat flooded Ryoma's face and he clenched his teeth.

'Now that's a good face! Come on, kid, I _know_ we can get the hang of this! I know it!'

XXX xxx XXX

'Aren't you going to be late, Ryoma?'

'Momoshiro-Senpai will pick me up,' Ryoma told his mom. 'Oh. We aren't having Japanese food today?' he asked, pouting at the eggs, toast, bacon and cressonts on the table.

'Since Oba-Sama likes American food so much we're having it for breakfast today,' Nanako-San smiled at her cousin's pout and her aunt's smile.

'You have to make sure you beat Gyokurin properly,' his dad piped up from where he sat on the verander outside, door open and newspaper out, probably hiding some dumb magazine full of women in bikinis. 'Is it a singles match?'

'Dunno,' Ryoma grunted. He stuffed a cressont in his mouth.

'Yo! Echizen!' Momoshiro-Senpai's loud voice called from outside. 'I'm here!'

'I'll be going now.'

'Goodbye, Ryoma-San!' said Nanako-San. 'Good luck today!'

'Do your best!' His mom blew him a kiss as he left.

Momoshiro-Senpai leaned against a bike outside the fence, tennis bag sitting in the front basket.

'Morning, Echizen,' he chirped. 'Hop on anywhere you like. I can ride with up to two passengers.'

Ryoma stood behind Momoshiro-Senpai and held on to his shoulders.

'Go on,' he grunted, just before the older boy took off, humming.

There was a nervous, tight feeling in his belly. What if their formation didn't work? Momoshiro-Senpai might forget Ryoma couldn't synch and try to signal him that way. What if they lost the match and everyone thought it was his fault? Could he be kicked off the team for that?

_No way. So long as I'm great at singles, they can't not use me. Tennis isn't a team sport unless it's doubles._

'Oi, Echizen,' Momoshiro-Senpai's voice broke into his thoughts. 'Does anyone else in the club know about you not being able to synch? Do Ryuuzaki-Sensei or Tezuka-Buchou know?'

'Dunno.'

'You don't know?'

'No one's said anything.'

'Oh yeah. Hey, are you gonna tell anyone or do you want me to keep it a secret? I think Sensei and Buchou should know. And probably Oishi-Senpai too, since he's vice-captain.'

'... Dunno.'

'Che! There's no pleasing you, is there?'

'Hn.'

XXX xxx XXX

Shikinomori Sports Park was a fairly large place with lots of gardens. teachers, supervisors and students in different uniforms ran around, many of them gawking at the Seigaku team as they went to give their registration form to reception.

Ryoma could hear their whispers,

'Look, it's a first year,'

'What a shrimp!'

'Seigaku sure are calm.'

Seigaku too was full of talk, the non-regular members suprised that Tezuka-Buchou was on reserve. Everyone was surprised that he and Momoshiro-Senpai were going to play doubles. Ryoma admitted to himself compared to the Golden Pair; Kikumaru Eiji and Oishi Shuichiro handing each other towels and drink bottles, they looked terrible. Ryuuzaki-Sensei had given him an odd look when they made their request to her before, but it looked like she would give them a chance. Maybe she was curious?

Their opponents turned out to be the guys who beat them at the street courts, much to their, and his and Senpai's pleasure. The match started out alright; with AH-UN taking care of the middle, he and Momoshiro-Senpai could guard their own sides. As the games drew on, though, Gyokurin began to attack their weaknesses; a space in the side within each of their reaches, the back corner when they were both on the opposite end. Then they were getting in each other's way and getting hit by the ball from behind.

Gyokurin's teamwork was better, Ryoma admitted. Could he and Momoshiro-Senpai get their act together and beat them?

'Look!' one of Seigaku's first years cried, pointing. 'They're dividing the court!'

_Shhhhhhh..._

_Click~_

Momoshiro-Senpai's racket touched Ryoma's where they meet in the middle of their court.

'Momo-Senpai thinks like me,' Ryoma grinned. Momo-Senpai grinned back.

'Let's play the way we like. Leave this side to me.'

'You'd better not come on my side.'

The line they drew in the dirt turned their court into a singles match, and they were taking the lead back. Maybe it wasn't proper doubles, Ryoma thought, _but who cares? This is_ our _doubles_.

A Gyokurin member made the mistake of hitting to the middle, and Ryoma heard his partner shriek,

'No! Why'd you hit there? You forgot-'

'AH!'

'UN!'

_Thock!_

_Thud!_

[Game, set, match! Seigaku wins, 6-2!]

'Yeah! Victory!' Momo-Senpai cried. 'Echizen!'

He held out his fist to Ryoma.

'Heh, not bad, Momo-Senpai.'

'Cheeky brat.'

They shook hands with Gyokurin and Ryoma noticed another difference between Japanese and American culture. In the US, an opponent he'd just defeated would try to snych him as they shook hands. The Japanese were more reserved. Since Gyokurin didn't look offended or confused, they didn't try to synch him, or they didn't take it personally if he didn't synch back.

'You guys are always welcome by the street tennis courts.'

'Sure,' said Momo-Senpai.

'I already had enough of it,' said Ryoma, already walking away. He was weirdly tired for a match against weaker opponents.

XXX xxx XXX

'You two idiots!'

'Oww!'

'It hurts! it hurts!'

'Do you think winning is all that matters?'

Ryuuzaki-Sensei's cheek-pinching claws were merciless. Ryoma actually felt water gathering in his eyes.

'In seiza as soon as you've warmed down, you two!'

She made them kneel in front of the bench after they'd stretched gently and Ryoma heard the other team and their spectators laughing at them.

'Look! Seigaku are getting punsished, even though they won!'

'Ha! Ha!'

Their own teammates were snickering too.

'Ochibi is excused because he's a cute first year, but I expected better doubles from you, Momo!' Kikumaru-Senpai scolded as he and Oishi-Senpai picked up their rackets.

'Eiji-Senpai! That was my first time playing doubles!' Momo-Senpai whined. 'Well, my second actually - but don't blame me for lacking experience!'

Kikumaru-Senpai shook his head.

'Sit back and watch how Seigaku's Golden Pair plays.'

A drink bottle was dumped on Ryoma's lap, and Momo-Senpai was grinning at him.

'Not bad for our second time, huh? Not bad at all.'

'Hn.'

* * *

_Notes and translations_

I'm trying to use American and Japanese terms (eg. _sidewalk_. I'm used to _footpath_.) so feel free to correct me here. Also tell me if I'm overdoing the Japanese vocabulary.

_Buchou - _a way of saying captain. In the PoT anime many Seigaku people called Tezuka "Tezuka-_Buchou_."

_Oba-San/Sama/Chan_ - Aunt.

_Ochibi_ - Baby, kiddo. Eiji is calling Ryoma their little one.

_Oya-Jii_ - Old man, or a way of saying Dad. Can be disrespctful, possibly affectionate. Taka-san also calls his dad Oya-Jii.

_Sama_ - A respectful, gender-neutural honourific added to a name.

_San_ - Mr/Mrs/Ms/Miss. The most common, polite honourific added to someone's name.

_Senpai/sempai_ - Upperclassman. Senior. An honourific added to the name of a person older or senior to you, usually in a school or workplace.

_Sensei_ - "One who has come before." People like teachers, doctors and other profesionals may be called this.


	2. Districts

_Synchro World_

Summary: Momoshiro-Senpai frowned in concentration, putting a hand on Ryoma's shoulder. Ryoma stared into the boy's eyes for a moment, then looked away as they widened in shock.

'I can't feel anything,' he murmured. 'It's like...'

* * *

Chapter 2: Districts

_Thock! _

_Thud!_

'Out! 15-0!'

Whoa. Whoa.

'They're amazing, aren't they?' Momo-Senpai said, his mouth stretched into a big grin, eyes sparkling. 'Eiji-Senpai and Oishi-Senpai.'

'... They're pretty good.'

'Pretty good? Be a little more awed, Echizen!'

_Thock!_

_Thud!_

'Ah! Kikumaru-Senpai's acrobatic play is so cool!' one of the first years cried.

'I never get tired of seeing it,' said a third year.

'I like Oishi-Senpai's steady way of playing.'

'Their teamwork is out of this world!'

_Thud!_

'Out! 30-0!'

Ryoma couldn't stop himself being awed by Kikumaru-Senpai and Oishi-Senpai's tennis. While he was sure he could beat both of them individualy, they were still very skilled.

Kikumaru-Senpai's daring and flashy acrobatics allowed him to reach nearly any ball and distract opponents, while Oishi-Senpai controlled the courts with his precise shots and clever, game making mind. They both had great mobilty and technique, but their teamwork was probably the most impressive thing. He didn't know if it was due to really good synchro or a bond built through years of working together.

'40-0!'

XXX xxx XXX

Seigaku's next match was against Mizunohuchi Middle School. Ryuuzaki-Sensei had made Ryoma a reserve and he sat grumply on the bench. Then she ordered him to cheer his teammates on, have his cheek pinched again.

When Momo-Senpai wasn't playing he alternated between yelling loudly and talking Ryoma's ears off.

'Taka-San is really strong, Echizen, and he and his dad make sushi at their own sushi restaurant - Go Taka-San!'

'BURNING!'

_THOCK!_

_THUD!_

'We're going there after our last match today. I've never been there before. Actually, I think this is the first time we're going as a team.'

XXX xxx XXX

After lunch they discovered that an unseeded school, Fudoumine, had defeated the second seed Kakinoki. Apparently they'd been disqualified last year for violence, but this year's team were really good.

Horio was just saying how Seigaku would likely win easily when Fudoumine walked up from behind.

_They look strong, I guess._

The coach/player Tachibana shook hands with Tezuka-Buchou, and he seemed like a decent guy, Ryoma decided. He wasn't a people-guy, but Ryoma did watch others carefully when he had too. You could a lot from expressions and stuff; it made up for not having the pyschic connection.

_Bop - bop - bop - bop!_

Ah, a gloomy looking guy at the back of Fudoumine's line was bouncing and rolling a tennis ball off the side of his racket. Eyes closed. Challenge accepted.

_Bop - bop - bop - bop!_

Ryoma did it while drinking ponta.

Gloomy and Tachibana stared at him. Ryoma stared back. They might have been using synchro - Oya-Jii had said you could use it to "Get a feel of their fighting spirit" or something like that.

XXX xxx XXX

Fuji-Senpai and Kawamura-Senpai (Taka-San) started the match with doubles 2. They weren't as good as the Golden Pair, but they still worked together way better than Ryoma and Momo-Senpai. Kawamura-Senpai's powerful shots and Fuji-Senpai's tricky counter-attacks were practically opposites, but together they were like wind and fire, devastating the game.

Fudoumine proved their strength too; that guy who's hadoukyuu only Kawamura-Senpai could take, turning the match into a hadoukyuu battle. In the end, Fuji-Senpai stopped Kawamura-Senpai from breaking his wrist by forfeiting doubles 2.

Doubles 1 was again played by Kikumaru-senpai and Oishi-Senpai, who won, and finally it was Ryoma's turn to play.

XXX xxx XXX

'Are you guys sure you were playing tennis?'

'Yeah...'

Ryuuzaki-Sensei chuckled.

The doctor shook his head in disbelief.

'I thought sport was supposed to be safer these days... never mind.'

He began wiping Ryoma's eyelid with a disinfectant. It stung a little bit. During his match against Fudoumine's gloomy guy, Ibu Shinji was it? his left eyelid had been cut because Ibu's repitition of topspin and slice shots had caused his arm muscles to contract, creating a numb spot. Switching his hands had helped somewhat, but eventually the _spot_ lost him points. Ryoma then tried to counter it by swinging his whole body to make up for the weakness in his arm, but his racket flew out of his hand and hit the net post where it broke, and the handle came flying into his face.

The cut on Ryoma's was shallow, but bleed a lot. Ryuuzaki-Sensei patched up his face and Tezuka-Buchou gave him a ten minute time limit to win or forfeit. Ryoma won of course, and Seigaku advance to the Prefectural tournament at the District champions.

'Alright, Echizen-Kun,' said the doctor, tying the strings on a medical eyepatch around Ryoma's head. 'Keep cleaning your eyelid with water and rubbing this cream on,' he placed a tube of cream in Ryoma's hands, 'for the few days. And replace the cotton pad every day.'

'Sure.'

XXX xxx XXX

Kawamura-Senpai's family's sushi restaurant was a traditional Japanese place with low tables and a bar. Ryoma's senpais were already celebrating their victories loudly. Momo-Senpai yanked him just on time to see Kawamura-San offer Tezuka-Buchou alcohol, mistaking him for a teacher.

'Sit here, Echizen.' Mouth full, Momo-Senpai dragged him to his table.

'Argh!' Kikumaru-Senpai screamed. 'Hot! What ish thish?'

'Ah, that's wasabi sushi...'

'I remember, Fuji likes spicy food,' said Kawamura-Senpai.

Tezuka-Buchou and Oishi-Senpai went back to school after a while. Ryoma noticed while he and Momo-Senpai were talking (well, it was mostly Momo-Senpai) about their families.

'...Everyone says we look alike but I don't think so. I'll show you - no, I don't have a picture. I'll show you next time. So,' here he paused to stuff a cucumber roll in his mouth, 'do you have any pets, Echizen? I don't actually have a pet, but every other week my siblings bring home something from the park or someone's else's pet. Frogs, tadpoles, dogs, cats, birds, one time it was a lizard.'

'I have a cat.'

'Really? Cool! Oi - that's the last piece of salmon roll!'

XXX xxx XXX

'Hey, Echizen... Come on Echizen, wake up.'

'Go 'way.'

'Oi, you wanna get cramped sleeping here?' Someone shook Ryoma's shoulders. 'We're going to play video games up in Taka-San's room. You can have your nap on his bed.'

'Are you sure, Momo? It's gonna get loud in there.'

'This guy can sleep anywhere, Eiji-Senpai. He's like a cat!'

'Oo, cute, nya!'

Momo-Senpai hauled Ryoma off the table he was draped over and marched him upstairs.

Kawamura-Senpai's room was roomy enough for Ryoma and Fuji-Senpai to sit on the bed, while the others sat on the floor in front of the t.v. and game consol.

'Let's start with _Target: Zombie_...'

Despite the noise made by the game and his senpais, Ryoma was soon yawning and curling up behind Fuji-Senpai.

_[Bam! Bam! Bam! Bam!]_

'Yes!'

'Eiji-Senpai! Behind that car!'

_['Urgh!']_

_[BOOM!]_

'Nice!'

'Fshhh...'

_[Urah!]_

_[Bam!]_

'Whoa, thanks Fuji-Senpai.'

'Momoshiro, your probabilty of killing a zombie is 60% higher if you aim for the chest instead of its head.'

'Hey, look at Ochibi-Chan. Asleep already!'

'Aww, he's actually cute when he's asleep.'

'He really does look like a kitten, nya!'

'A kitten, you say...?'

* * *

_Notes and translations_

_Chan_ - an honorific usually added to a girl's name. It's also sometimes used on animals and kids, in nicknames and in family titles e.g. _Onii-Chan_, _Onee-Chan_, _Tou-Chan_, _Kaa-Chan_ etc. You wouldn't use on it someone older without their permission. Some teachers and bosses use _Kun_ on female students or employees because _Chan_ is more familiar.

Kun - like Chan, but more commonly added to a boy's name. In the workplace you might call a junior person A-_Kun_.


	3. I can't synch but I can talk

_Synchro World_

Summary: Momoshiro-Senpai frowned in concentration, putting a hand on Ryoma's shoulder. Ryoma stared into the boy's eyes for a moment, then looked away as they widened in shock.

'I can't feel anything,' he murmured. 'It's like...'

When everyone but you has a telepathic connection, how much would you miss out on? How could you connect with other people?

I don't own Prince of Tennis. Or Harry Potter.

* * *

Chapter 3: I can't synch but I can talk.

_Tap!_

An eraser hit Ryoma's arm and bounced off.

'Psst! Echizen!'

Ryoma wondered if he should risk answering Horio.

'Echizen!'

'What?'

'Students.'

The teacher spoke so suddenly Horio jumped in his seat.

'I'll be back in two minutes. Continue working on equations ten to twenty.' He left, and most of the class broke into chatter.

'Oi, Echizen! I was synching you for five minutes! Didn't you notice?'

Ryoma gave the other boy a bored look. This free time could be used for snacking, or reading _Harry Potter_.

'What do you want, Horio?'

'What chapter are we supposed to do homework in English? I forgot to write it down.'

'It's chapter six.'

'OK. Thanks Echizen!'

Less than a minute later, Horio was whining at him again, interupting an exciting bit.

'What's the answer to question two?'

_'Spring, summer, autumn, winter.'_

'Oh, I see now. Hey, how come you don't answer when I synch you, Echizen?'

'It's 'cause you're too annoying, Horio!'

'Shut up, Sato!'

_Then, out of the shadows, a hooded figure came stalking across the ground like some stalking beast._

'Oo, that's Harry Potter and the Philosopher's Stone!~ Look at this fanart I saw in a magazine!'

Horio put on a screwed up, "I'm concenrating very hard" face. He turned red from the strain, before relaxing, confused.

'Can you see anything?'

'No.'

Horio frowned.

'Your head feels weird, Echizen. I can't feel anything at all there.'

'Hn.'

_Harry, Malfoy and Fang stoof transfixed._

'Come on! You didn't see that either?'

_The hooded figure - _

'Geeze, can't you synch, Echizen?'

'No.'

...

'Huh?'

_So annoying._

'No.'

'Eh!? Seriously? No way!'

'Horio, you're noisy! What are you yelling about?' a girl scolded.

'Echizen just said he can't synch!'

'Don't be ridiculous. Everyone can synch.'

'Try synching him then!'

...

'I... No way... Echizen, is that true?'

'Hn.'

Everyone was staring at him now. Ryoma could tell by their strained and shocked faces they were trying to synch him and failing.

Great.

Just as they started yell questions or whisper to their friends, the teacher came back. Ryoma put his novel away and pretended he'd been working the whole time as quiet returned.

Sensei told everyone to concentrate on their work several times, sensing the telepathic whispering. Ryoma didn't see the point; kids would do this everyday and you couldn't stop them. Especially not when they were excited. But the teacher could make them write lines. Then it annoyed him because Ryoma had to write lines too.

The next period was lunch. Sensei called Ryoma to his desk as the other kids left.

'Echizen-Kun. I heard what happened when I was out.'

...

'If anyone bothers you, you should tell a teacher.'

'OK.'

It could have been worse. Sixth grade history, World War Two. Apparently Hitler couldn't synch either.

'... Good. You may go to lunch now.'

'OK Sensei.'

XXX xxx XXX

'Oi, Echizen! Is it true?'

'Geeze, have you been hearing this since lunch?' Momo-Senpai asked, glancing at the fourth guy to call out to Ryoma.

'Hn.'

'That'd be why you were on the roof. I could feel the buzz from out in the field.'

Momo-Snepai started talking about his p.e. class as they walked to the tennis courts.

'... And then I did this cool kick-' he tried to show Ryoma how he scored a goal by jumping and snapping his foot out. It looked like a bad kung fu impression.

Ryoma snorted.

'I can't do it without a ball,' Momo-Senpai sniffed. 'I'll show you properly then. I will.'

'You do that, Momo-Senpai.'

'Stop smirking you little brat! By the way, while you were hiding away at lunch, I saw the other guys from the tennis club. You should brace yourself-'

'Ochibi!'

Ryoma jumped. Dammit, how did he not hear Kikumaru-Senpai coming sooner?

The red headed boy came up behind Ryoma wrapped around him like a blanket.

'Ochibi, why didn't you tell me you can't synch? I wouldn't have teased you about being bad at doubles.'

'I've never met someone who can't synch before, interesting...'

'Inui! Be a little more sensitive!' Oishi-Senpai scolded.

'Are you sure you can't feel anything?' asked Kikumaru-Senpai, his hands covering Ryoma's head. 'I'm pushing as hard as I can.'

'Everyone! Practise has started!' Tezuka-Buchou strode towards the courts. 'Five laps around the courts, then the usual Friday routine!'

They started their warm up and fell into the usual pattern; the first years falling behind one by one, followed by the older kids until the regulars were in the lead.

'Everyone concentrate on running!' Tezuka-Buchou's voice broke the cloud of telepathy. Oh. Ryoma actually hadn't noticed. Momo-Senpai was impersonating Inui-Senpai when he wasn't looking. Kikumaru-Senpai and Fuji-Senpai were almost tripping over laughing.

'Momoshiro! That means you too!'

XXX xxx XXX

'Ochibi, Momo~ I'm only paying for the first order. If you want seconds it's on you.'

'But you shaid you'd tweat us, Eibi-Thenpai,' Momo-Senpai said with his mouth full of hamburger.

'That was before I saw how much Ochibi eats!' Kikumaru-Senpai wailed dramatically. 'You could have warned me, Momo!'

'I did say he eats a lot! I did!'

'I thought you meant a lot for his age! He's so tiny, how can he eat as much as you?'

'I'm not tiny,' Ryoma protested. 'I'm normal sized for my age.'

'You're tiny next to us!'

Kikumaru-Senpai and Momo-Senpai both ruffled his hair. After tennis club Momo-Senpai had convinced Kikumaru-Senpai to treat them to McDonalds. The third year was regreting it now, because they ate a lot. Before that, Tezuka-Buchou had asked Ryoma to meet him at the Haruno University tennis courts on Saturday afternoon for a match. Thank god his hospital appointment was the morning.

A match with Tezuka-Buchou. Ryoma had yet to see his captain play at full at strength, but he knew he was strong. It would be a great challenege.

'Ochibi?'

'Hn?' Mm, this McJapan burger was really good. McDonalds x Japanese food. Awesome.

'Um, have you always not been able to synch?' Sitting across from him, Kikumaru-Senpai had this big eyed, worried look on his cheerful face.

'Yeah. It's fine since I'm used to it.'

'Oh my god, I can't even what that must feel like. Don't you get lonely?'

'Not really.' _I think I could fit another McJapan in._ 'I can still talk you know. And hear.'

'And don't forget, he's got us, Eiji-Senpai!' Momo-Senpai pulled Ryoma into a headlock and noogied him. 'This uncute brat needs all the help he can get!'

'Momo-Senpai! Get off me!'

* * *

_Notes and translations_

In Japanese middle and high schools the teacher changes class (except for something like science or p.e. The students have a 5-10 minute (?) break between teachers and a lunch break. I don't know how it is for kindergarten, primary school or university.

I'll be using bits of manga and anime cannon, in case you've only seen one and get confused. _Synchro World_ is a bit AU by the way. Just in case you thought telepathy was cannon~ The Synchro that the Golden Pair use in cannon is like a very high quality synchro here.


	4. One in a million

_Synchro World_

Summary: Momoshiro-Senpai frowned in concentration, putting a hand on Ryoma's shoulder. Ryoma stared into the boy's eyes for a moment, then looked away as they widened in shock.

'I can't feel anything,' he murmured. 'It's like...'

When everyone but you has a telepathic connection, how much would you miss out on? How could you connect with other people?

I don't own Prince of Tennis.

* * *

Chapter 4: One in a million

The hospital Oya-Jii took Ryoma to wasn't the one he visited with Ryuuzaki-Sensei and her granddaughter. It was a larger complex further away, in an unfamiliar part of Tokyo. It looked pretty much the same, though, as the hospital he'd been to every six months in America.

The receptionist told them where to go, but before Ryoma could leave, his dad started flirting with her.

'Hmm, that's a really nice blouse,' he said, looking her up and down. 'Hospital uniforms are looking better and better.'

'Oya-Jii!'

His dad just laughed.

'Isn't my son cute? I think he's jealous~ Oi - Don't go off on your own, young man!'

Oya-Jii caught up and yanked him into a lift without looking so they got crammed in with about twelve other people. Ryoma was squished into a corner by a female nurse in scrubs and a business woman in a suit. About ten floors up several people left at once and Ryoma got sucked out with them.

_Ding~_

_Tenth Floor - Medical Ward, Diabetes Ward._

_Oh. I'm supposed to go to the twentieth floor. The lift won't be back for a while though. I'll take the stairs then. Where are they? Should be near the lifts, right?_

'Are you looking for something?'

An older boy who'd come off the lift with the surge had spoken. He must have come straight from school, because he was still in his uniform. It was one of those posh suits with a tie and school crest on the chest. He also wore a black cap.

'Where are the stairs?'

'I'll show you. Follow me.'

He led Ryoma around a corner he hadn't noticed and there were the stairs.

'Thanks.'

'You're welcome, Seigaku.'

Oh?

XXX xxx XXX

'What took you so long, Ryoma? Did you get lost? It's a shame you got kicked out. There were lots of women in the lift~'

'Liar. That nurse was a guy.'

'Eh!?' Oya-Jii jumped up from his arm-chair.

'You're getting old, Oya-Jii. Your sight is going.'

'Echizen-San and Echizen-Kun?'

The nurse who came into the waiting room had short hair and a boyish face, but she was a woman. Oya-Jii shot Ryoma a dirty look.

'Yeah, that's us, Sensei.'

'Please come with me then. Maito-Sensei will see you now.'

Ryoma put his novel away and followed her. He smirked at his dad.

His check up went faster than he expected, considering it was his first here. They took his measurements, a blood sample and several brain scans. Then he had to do psychological, physical and intelligence tests.

'OK, Echizen-Kun, I'm going to have a talk with your father before I interview you. Would you like to sit in the waiting room or go to the children's room?' Maito-Sensei asked.

'I'm hungry. I can go to the café, right?'

'Oh yeah, it's lunch time now, isn't it?' Oya-Jii said. 'Ah, I'm hungry too. Here, kid,' he took a wallet out from some pocket in his monk robe. Why was he wearing it here?

'Get yourself lunch at the café and come back when I text you. Bring me something to eat while you're at it.' He gave Ryoma several bills to buy food with since he was usually pretty responsible with money.

XXX xxx XXX

'Hnn...'

The oni giri rice balls looked nice. They were steaming fresh. And the an pan rolls. They both went on his plate. There was ponta in the drinks fridge, so one can went on his tray. And a couple of sandwiches for Oya-Jii.

The café had large windows overlooking the city so Ryoma took a table where he could sunbathe.

'That reminds me, Yukimura, Akaya has made an addition to the school garden for you.'

'Oh?'

'He's collected several old tennis rackets and turned them into climbing poles.'

Ryoma turned to look at the boys talking behind him. It was the guy who helped him find the stairs before. He was sitting with a tall, delicate looking boy the same age, who was in a dressing gown. The boy, who must be a patient, laughed quietly.

'I'll look forward to seeing it.'

Ryoma was about to turn back to his lunch when the dressing gown boy said,

'So what's this rumour I've heard about vegetable juice?'

'Don't ever try it. It's this disgusting drink the Seigaku tennis club uses for punishment, according to Renji.'

_Ugh, Inui Juice is making its way around. I hope they don't see me..._

'Ah, there's a Seigaku kid right here.'

_Crap!_

'Don't worry,' dressing gown boy laughed. 'We won't hold it against you.'

'You're the kid from the lift,' said cap guy.

'Hey.'

They wound up talking and Ryoma found out they were team-mates of that Kirihara guy who gatecrashed Seigaku's practise before the District tournament.

'You should make him drink Inui Juice if he keeps coming late,' Ryoma snickered. _It's funny if _I _don't have to drink it~_

'Niou already did,' Sanada-San (cap guy) said. He was the vice-captain of Rikkai Dai Fuzoku Chūgakkō (Rikkai University Junior High Department. (Man, Japanese schools had long names.))

'Heh, it's pretty nasty. Poor guy.'

'You look too gleeful about that.'

'Hmm?'

Yukimura-San (Rikkai Dai's captain) smiled.

'Your school made it to the Prefectural tournament. We'll be seeing you at the Regionals.'

'OK.'

'You'll see some good matches,' Sanada-San said. Funny, Ryoma had pegged him as a stoic guy like Tezuka-Buchou, but Sanada-San seemed a bit different.

'I haven't met the new regulars, except for you, but Seigaku's third years are very strong. We're looking forward to it.'

'The other school that made it to Prefecturals is Fudoumine, right?' Yukimura-San asked.

'Yeah.'

_Slurp~_

Mm, orange ponta was nice too.

'I hadn't heard of Fudoumine until Renji told us they'd come second at Districts,' said Sanada-San.

'They were an unseeded school,' said Yukimura-San. 'This year will be interesting again.'

They kept talking to Ryoma during lunch and he found out Tezuka-Buchou had beaten Sanada-San in tennis during the Newcomers tournament that was held towards the end of the year, after the National school tournament and Junior Senbatsu stuff.

He also learnt that Rikkaidai and Hyoutei Academy were not only rivals in tennis, but with their school festivals as well.

'The Boy's Tennis Club is performing a play this year,' Yukimura-San beamed. 'We haven't decided yet, but I think _Cinderella_ would be interesting. All the other clubs doing plays have chosen traditional Japanese stories.'

_I wonder who'll be Cinderella?_

Ryoma looked at the older boys and tried to imagine them dressed up in ball gowns.

'Pfft!'

XXX xxx XXX

_Beep! Beep!_

_You can come back now. Grown-ups are done talking~_

'Che. See you at Regionals,' Ryoma said as he got up.

'See you, Echizen-Kun.'

When Ryoma got back to Maito-Sensei's office he dropped the change and sandwiches on Oya-Jii's lap before flopping down on a chair.

'You can go and eat, Oya-Jii.'

'What cold kid you are.'

'I brought you lunch.'

'With _my_ money.'

'You're my dad. You're _supposed_ to pay for me.'

'I'm only your dad when it suits you. Ah, at least you got the kind I like. You _do_ care after all~'

He pulled Ryoma into his chest and squeezed him.

'Oya-Jii! Let me go!'

'Don't wanna!'

He messed Ryoma's hair before letting him go.

'Alright, I'll be outside enjoying my lunch. See you later, Ryoma.'

XXX xxx XXX

'How'd it go? Did you have a nice chat?' Oya-Jii asked as he got into the car.

'Hn.' Ryoma buckled himself into the passenger seat. Oya-Jii dumped a pile of papers on his lap.

'Here. The latest research information about synchro. Your test results will come in a few weeks.'

_Vrrrm... Vrmm..._

'It'll be the same as always, I'm sure. You're just a kid who doesn't have super powers. It's shame they can't do anything about your bratty personality.'

_It is unsure who was the first human born with synchro, or when they were born, but since official documentation of the condition began the number of people born with it increased noticeably every year._

'What are you gonna do this afternoon? I'll drop you off.' They joined a line waiting for a traffic light to green. The lunchtime rush clogged the roads worse than Ryoma had seen in America.

_By the 1910's, approximately one in a million people (varying in different countries) had the synchro ability. In 1940 it was estimated that half the human population could use synchro. This turned over to one in one hundred thousand not being born with synchro in 1960._

'I'm going out later on my own.'

'Where are you going? Is it a date?'

'It's just tennis with a senpai from the club.'

_The latest research reveals that now only one person in one million does not have synchro._

* * *

_Notes and translations_

_An pan_ - a Japanese sweet roll usually filled with red bean paste. Invented by a samurai who got a new job as a baker after the social classes were dissolved duirng the Meiji Restoration. See Wikipedia for the full story.

_Oni giri_ - usually plain rice rolled into an oval or triangular shape and wrapped in seaweed.

I've been researching the PoT schools (as well as the manga and Wiki) for information and_ far out_, there is a lot of info.


	5. Amazing

_Synchro World_

Summary: Momoshiro-Senpai frowned in concentration, putting a hand on Ryoma's shoulder. Ryoma stared into the boy's eyes for a moment, then looked away as they widened in shock.

'I can't feel anything,' he murmured. 'It's like...'

When everyone but you has a telepathic connection, how much would you miss out on? How could you connect with other people?

I don't own Prince of Tennis.

* * *

Chapter 5: Amazing

The two weeks leading up to the Prefectural tournament were very busy.

After Ryoma's visit to the hospital he had nearly two hours free. He skimmed through the synchro information in his room while playing with his cat Karupin.

_Many synchro related abilities are developing with their numbers and diversity increasing every generation -_

'Meow~'

'Karupin, that tickles. Cut it out.' Ryoma looked down at the Himalayan cat squirming on his belly.

'Meow~'

Karupin padded up Ryoma's body and licked his face with catty kisses. Ryoma giggled as Karupin's whiskers tickled his nose.

_'Echizen-Kun,' said Maito-Sensei, 'As a boy raised in America, what do you dislike about living in Japan?'_

_Huh? This was the first time the doctor had asked him such a personal question. Japanese doctors were less friendly than American ones. No, that wasn't right, but it felt to him._

_'Um, school is a lot stricter,' he started. 'You're not supposed to ask questions until the end of class and everyone's obsessed with age. Even if someone is only a year older than me I'm supposed to act like they're better than me. And there's different ways of speaking depending on your age or job or if you're a boy or girl. I don't get what the point is.'_

_Even Kaa-San hadn't been able to make Ryoma understand why Japanese people insisted on strict manners._

_'Alright. Now, what did you dislike about living in America?'_

_Where was Maito-Sensei going with this?_

_'We did a lot of synchro in school. It wasn't just friends who synched each other - people used it all the time so it was hard to talk to anyone. And it's harder to get good Japanese food over there.'_

_'What did you _like_ about America?'_

_..._

_'I like some American food, like burgers. There was more space. People were ruder, but I could be more... honest. More "freedom of expression", you know? And when I really wanted to, I could talk to anyone.'_

_Maito-Sensei smiled._

_'What do you_ like_ about Japan?_'

_Ryoma looked out the window at the tall buildings covered with windows or colourful screens advertising_ Coke _and music and designer clothing. Cars down on the road drove on the right side, not the left. The crowded sidewalks were full of uniforms. Everyone neatly in their place._

_'It's easy to get good Japanese food. You can get almost anything from a vending machine.'_

_Seriously. He'd even seen some weird specialties, like underwear and stationery. (1) So long as you had the money, you could camp in some park and get everything you needed to live._

_'Most people are more reserved. If they're not friends they just talk. I don't have to be really friendly or talk a lot. I can travel anywhere on a train or bus, even though it can take ages sometimes.'_

_..._

_Oh._

Ryoma gave up trying to read in peace and played with Karupin until the cat curled up for a nap. Then he wandered downstairs for a drink. His mom was reading a tennis magazine and having an early afternoon tea.

'Hey, Ryoma,' she said, smiling at him.

'Hi, Kaa-San.'

There was lots of milk in the fridge, a few couple of beer bottles and yes, one can of ponta left. He should have that now to build up energy for his match with Tezuka-Buchou.

_Ch!_

Mm, orange flavour again. _Almost_ as good as grape.

'What are you up to today?'

'I'm gonna have a match with Tezuka-Buchou later.'

'That's nice.'

Ryoma took the chair next to Kaa-San and helped himself to one of her cookies (another good American food).

'Would you like to come shopping with me tomorrow, Ryoma? I need a new pair of sneakers. Or are you doing something else?'

'Um, not really.'

Kaa-San smiled at him and grabbed a cookie.

'We haven't really had any time with just you and me since we came to Japan. I've been so busy getting used to the Tokyo branch at work.'

'It's OK. I've been busy too.'

'... I'll always have time for you,' Kaa-San said. 'No matter how much work I have I'll still come to your matches.'

'I thought you prefered playing?' Ryoma didn't mind too much if it was his mom coming to watch him. She could behave herself very nicely.

'I do prefer it, but watching you is nice too. Now, tell me how your trip to the hospital went.'

XXX xxx XXX

_Thock!_

_Thud!_

_15-0_

XXX xxx XXX

_Thock!_

_Thud!_

_Thock!_

_Thud!_

_30-0_

XXX xxx XXX

Ryoma's chest heaved ragged breaths. His clothes were nearly soaked with sweat, running down his face and neck.

XXX xxx XXX

_Thock!_

_Thud!_

_Thock!_

_Thud!_

Dust swirled up around him as his shoes slapped the clay, his arms desperately reaching for the ball.

_40-0_

It eluded him, soaring past the edge of his racket so close, but it was so far from his reach.

XXX xxx XXX

_Thock!_

_There!_

Ryoma lunged forward to catch the ball.

_Thud -_

_Shhhhh..._

It spun into the dirt and rolled forward into the net.

What the hell was that?

Game, set, match.

His trembling legs gave out and he fell to his knees on the clay.

_Thump! Thump! Thump!_

The tension from the game began to slip away from him. Ryoma became aware of the traffic, his aching body, the brown dust and sweat darkening his clothes. The sky was bright blue with several puffy white clouds.

Damn. How could he have lost so badly to kid a couple of years older than him? How could he be so helpless that he only got a handful of points?

But at the same time...

Tezuka-Buchou walked toward the net, breathing deeply and sweating. His dark eyes bored into Ryoma's, and the world disappeared again.

'Echizen,' he said, 'become Seigaku's pillar of support.'

XXX xxx XXX

Hours later Ryoma scrubbed himself down in the bathroom wondering what the hell Tezuka-Buchou was talking about.

_'Become Seigaku's pillar of support.'_

Did he mean Ryoma had to be prepared for when the third years graduated?

_Plip plip plip plip plip plip plip plip plip plip -_

Ryoma turned the shower tap off and quickly crossed over to the bath before his wet skin could get cold.

Mm, orange bath salts~ Their traditional Japanese house had a small shower and a large, long bath tub Ryoma liked to hog when he had time.

After losing to Tezuka-Buchou Ryoma had spent nearly an hour practising again to get stronger and work off his frustration and excitement. It didn't work, so he went home and challenged his dad to a match.

There was a burning feeling somewhere inside him. Ryoma felt like something was different now, and he had to fight Oya-Jii to see what it was.

He noticed from the moment they started. The grass court he'd played on so many times looked different. There was this excited, thrilling idea filling him up. When they played, it felt like the first time in _ages_.

When Oya-Jii scored points, when Ryoma's shots went out, he didn't get frustrated like usual. Each ball he met felt like progress. Just winning one game from him for _the first time in his life_ was a _victory_.

Fuck, Tezuka-Buchou was amazing. How many middle schoolers were that strong? Usually Ryoma had to fight high schoolers and adults for a challenge since he turned eleven. Usually he didn't really care about beating anyone other than his dad.

But there were guys like Buchou out there he could fight. People with that fierce spirit and interesting abilities he wanted to match. If Ryoma wanted to fight on that level he had to get stronger.

_Oya-Jii. I want to become much stronger. Much stronger!_

'Orange bath salts, huh? Nice choice, Ryoma.'

Ryoma's eyes snapped open and he sat up with a loud splash.

'OYA-JII! What the hell!?' he yelled in shock.

His dad grinned at him from the other end of the tub, which felt a lot smaller now. It was only six or seven feet long.

'It's been years since we took a bath together, Ryoma~ Remember when you were little, you used to put your feet up like this?' He lifted his feet out of the water and planted them on the edged off the tub, laughing.

'Get out!'

Argh! How the hell did he even get in without Ryoma noticing!? Fuck, his dad was like a ninja. (2)

'So mean!' Oya-Jii flicked water with his dirty toes.

'Get out of my bath!'

* * *

_Notes and translations_

I've been another tennis manga called _Baby Steps_ by Kachiki Hikaru. The main character Maruo "All A" Eiichirou (A/Ei-Chan) is a high school student who takes up tennis for excise and finds he really enjoys it... _B__aby Steps_ is somewhat more realistic than Prince of Tennis and is more focused on tennis outside of school tournaments. I definitely recommend it.

(1) I may exaggerating a little here, but I would not be surprised if you could buy underwear and stationery from a vending machine. You can get coffee from them.

(2) Taken from the live-action Prince of Tennis movie. Seriously.


	6. Karupin's big adventure (part 1)

_Synchro World_

Momoshiro-Senpai frowned in concentration, putting a hand on Ryoma's shoulder. Ryoma stared into the boy's eyes for a moment, then looked away as they widened in shock.

'I can't feel anything,' he murmured. 'It's like...'

When everyone but you has telepathy, how much would you miss out on? How could you connect with other people?

* * *

Chapter 6: Karupin's big adventure (part 1)

A big white cloud drifted across the sky; it looked like Momo-Senpai's head. A smaller one followed it, looking like spilled milk.

English had to be really boring if he was imagining clouds shaped like heads and stuff. Ryoma gazed out of the window with half his attention on the teacher. It was supposed to rain later today - would tennis practise be cut short? he wondered.

A small shape darted across the courtyard outside.

'Karupin?'

'Echizen-Kun?' asked Sensei.

Ryoma had suddenly stood up from his desk.

'Ah - nothing. Sorry Sensei.' He quickly sat down again, anxious.

_'The airplane is so big. I'm very excited to fly on it...'_

Was that _Karupin_ he'd seen outside?

XXX xxx XXX

It _was_ Karupin he saw outside. As he was getting changed for tennis Ryoma found his cat stick toy in his racket bag. Karupin must have followed him to school in search of it. Shoot.

What if he got lost or hurt? Karupin had never been so far from home before.

Ryoma was distracted all practise, missing targets during the cone drill (which earned him a large dose of Penal Tea) and lagging behind when they started the warm down routine with running laps.

'Are you OK, Echizen?' Momo-Senpai jogged beside him. They were surrounded by first and second years.

'Are you just having an off day?'

'Um, have you seen a cat wandering around school?'

'A cat? Nope. Is it your cat?'

'Yeah. I saw Karupin from my class window before and his toy was in my tennis bag.'

'I'll help you look for him. We're almost finished now.'

Yes, practise was finishing early because of the grey clouds filling up the sky. What if Karupin got sick from being drenched in the rain?

'Let's start with the clubrooms,' Momo-Senpai suggested as they entered the final lap. 'Eiji-Senpai said he saw a raccoon there at lunchtime.'

Karupin was no longer in there, but several guys promised they'd keep an eye out for him and several more volunteered to help look.

They split up after double checking the clubroom and Ryoma swept through the courts, in case Karupin had stayed nearby, attracted by the tennis balls he liked to play with.

'Ryoma-Kun? Have you lost something?'

Ryoma realised he was at the girls' courts now. Their practise had finished by now, so Ryuuzaki must be waiting for her grandma.

'I'm looking for my cat,' he told her. 'Karupin followed me to school today. He's white and brown.'

'Um, no. I haven't seen him. But I'll go check the girls' clubroom now!' She took off in a clumsy run that made Ryoma wonder how she was related to Ryuuzaki-Sensei.

'Sorry, he wasn't in there,' Ryuuzaki said when she came back out. 'But I'll check the courts.'

She searched with him until Ryuuzaki-Sensei arrived and told him she'd ask the other teachers if he hadn't found Karupin by tomorrow.

'You should go home soon.' An older boy in an unfamiliar uniform stepped out from behind a tree. 'It's going to start raining any minute.'

He watched as Ryoma climbed the tree.

'I came to watch your school practise. It was very inspiring.'

A spy? How honest of him.

'I can't wait to face you guys in the tournament!'

There was no sign of Karupin in the tree. Ryoma glanced down and saw the spy checking his phone.

'That's my ride. Good luck with your cat!'

He disappeared just before Momo-Senpai came with his bike and their bags.

'No one's found Karupin at school,' he said. 'Let's look in town.'

XXX xxx XXX

'It's gonna rain any minute now, do you wanna split up for a bit?'

Looking up at the bulging grey clouds, Ryoma nodded.

'OK then, you take the bike. Text me if you find Karupin first.'

Momo-Senpai took off down the road to ask people if they'd seen Karupin. The bike was a bit big for Ryoma, but he was able to keep his balance and search for another twenty minutes before it finally started to rain.

_Bzz! Bzz!_

_[Karupin has probably gone home. Cats don't like getting wet, right? Come to McDonald's.]_

His friend was probably right. Karupin hated to get wet. He hated baths too, so it was likely he'd go home when the rain started. Ryoma still wasn't happy.

Momo-Senpai was waiting inside McDonald's and came jogging out when Ryoma arrived.

'Let's go before the rain gets really heavier!' he said, jumping on.

He dropped Ryoma off at his house with a promise to help look again tomorrow if Karupin was still missing,

'I'm sure he'll be fine, Echizen. He will. Keep your chin up.'

XXX xxx XXX

'He's not in the well, Ryoma-San!' Nanako-San called.

'Are you sure?'

'Yes I'm sure! You can keep away from here!'

Ryoma decided to recheck the well anyway if he didn't find Karupin in the yard or the temple. He had looked all over the house when he came in.

It was a good thing after all, Ryoma thought, that Oya-Jii had made him help clean the temple, because he was now familiar with all the little spaces a cat could hide away in.

Like the support beams inside the roof. Ryoma climbed a tall Buddhist statue and reached up into a dark corner. His fingers found paper.

Ew. One of his dad's dirty magazines. He shoved it back.

There was another statue next to the one Ryoma was perched on. He was about to stretch over and climb onto it when arms wrapped around his waist and lifted him down.

'Don't climb on those when they're wet,' his mom said.

'But Kaa-San, Karupin might be stuck up there!'

'Then get the ladder out. Do you want to fall and break your neck?'

'Oi! Ryoma! You've got visitors!' Oya-Jii shouted from the house.

Ryoma frowned. Who'd be visiting in this weather? He didn't have time for visitors!

'Go see who it is,' said Kaa-San. 'I'll finish here.'

Oya-Jii stole his raincoat as they passed each other at the back door.

'You won't be needing that anymore, Ryoma,' his dad said, pulling it on. The red sleeves ended inches above his wrists.

'Go say thanks to your nice senpai.'

Ryoma yanked his shoes off and sprinted to lounge at the front of the house. Tezuka-Buchou and Fuji-Senpai were there, looking at the photos on the bookshelf. And snuggled inside Fuji-Senpai's school jacket was...

'Karupin!'

Fuji-Senpai turned away from the shelf and smiled at him.

'Good afternoon, Echizen,' he said. 'Excuse our intrusion, but we found something you were missing.'

He put Karupin in Ryoma's arms and a weight immediately disappeared from his chest.

'Thank you Fuji-Senpai, Tezuka-Buchou,' Ryoma said, his hands automatically stroking Karupin's damp fur. The cat's paws were muddy.

'It was no trouble,' said Tezuka-Buchou. 'We were already running an errand in town when we found him.'

'Ah. How did you know where my house is?'

'I sent a text to Ryuuzaki-Sensei, asking.'

'OK.'

Fuji-Senpai had his usual smile on, but Tezuka-Buchou raised an eyebrow at him (a subtle movement, but Ryoma had excellent vision). Fuji-Senpai's smile widened. Ryoma wondered what they were saying.

'Um, d'you want tea or something?'

'No thanks,' said Buchou. 'We have to go home now. If the rain stops tonight there'll be practise tomorrow afternoon.'

'Yes, Buchou.'

His senpais shouldered their bags and left together under an umbrella.

XXX xxx XXX

'Mm, these are really good, Echizen. Did you make them yourself?' Oishi-Senpai asked.

'Not really. Kaa-San and Nanako-San did most of it.' It'd been their idea in the first place to make cookies for the tennis club, to say thanks for looking for Karupin. The M & M's were his idea though. Ryuuzaki-Sensei let him bring them out at the end of practise.

'We should have treats at practise more often~' Kikumaru-Senpai said with his cheeks bulging.

'Ah, the stick vs carrot incentive,' Inui-Senpai murmured.

The cookies went fast. Ryuuzaki-Sensei grabbed the last two for her granddaughter and told them to pack up. It didn't take long since they'd only used the cement courts today.

'Oi, Echizen, wanna get burgers when we're done here?' Momo-Senpai asked.

'Yeah.' He hadn't felt like burgers at all when they were McDonald's yesterday.

Ryoma took his water bottle out of his tennis bag to fit in the container the cookies were in.

_What's this?_

**_West Tennis Club_**

_A great place for people of all ages and levels to play for fun or train for a professional career_

_Indoor and outdoor facilities_

_Professional coaching and training equipment_

_Inter-club leagues_

_Come and have a go - the first session is free!_

It was a one page flyer you'd see on any school notice board, but how had it gotten in his tennis bag?


	7. Tension

_Synchro World_

Momoshiro-Senpai frowned in concentration, putting a hand on Ryoma's shoulder. Ryoma stared into the boy's eyes for a moment, then looked away as they widened in shock.

'I can't feel anything,' he murmured. 'It's like...'

When everyone but you has telepathy, how much would you miss out on? How could you connect with other people?

* * *

Chapter 7: Tension

There was just one week to go til the Prefectural Tournament, and Ryoma wished it would go faster. There were spies at every practise session, and although they didn't interfere, it was distracting when practise matches took place, since a frenzy of camera flashes and excited mutterings would erupt from every bush, tree and building. Ryoma was actually glad to see that reporter lady when she chased off a girl with a video camera.

As well as the infestation of spies, you had to watch out for scouts catching you alone. Kids from different middle schools offering better facilities and better coaching, high schoolers bothering the third years, even this one guy from a badminton club who came after Momo-Senpai one afternoon.

Ryoma quickly learnt to stay close to his seniors when Inui-Senpai rescued him from the pushy captain of a nearby school. He returned the favour when their pretty manager turned up.

'Wow. Seigaku's really popular lately,' a spy said when Ryoma was taking a break. The older boy was leaning against the tree Ryoma chose to sit under.

'Hi again. Did you find your cat?'

_Thock!_

_Thud!_

Ryoma blinked at him.

'I was here last week. So, was your cat OK?'

'Yeah.'

'Cool.' The boy smiled.

'Oo, he looks mad.'

Some third year whose name Ryoma didn't know yet gave the spy a suspicious look.

'Ah, are you not allowed to talk to spies? I hope I haven't gotten you in trouble.'

'I can talk to whoever I want.'

XXX xxx XXX

'Hey Echizen! Break's over! You can come back now!'

Ryoma put his drink bottle in his bag and rejoined the regulars for another round of the cone drill.

'Who were you talking to?' asked Momo-Senpai. 'Was he bothering you?'

Ryoma yawned.

'Not really.'

The spy had only asked him if he was interested in visiting a public tennis club (from the flyer) to keep playing tennis during the school holidays.

_'It's really cool because you can decide which days you want to go, and what times, so no getting up early if you're not a morning person. I'm a zombie before ten o clock. You just play for fun, or if you want to go pro, you can have personal training from a real coach. No offense to your Inui-San.' The older boy grinned. 'He's a really good manager for his age._

_'Lots of our club members participate in the Regional and National competitions, like the All-Japan Junior. Not all of them are also on their school teams, but you can do both.'_

_Ryoma thought he'd probably enter those after the school tournament was over. He'd be competing against his seniors then._

_'And because we're a public club, there's people of all ages playing, and we don't have a strict senior-junior thing going on like school does.'_

'OK. If they start bothering you, just come to one of us. Safety in numbers.'

'It's best to ignore those people,' Oishi-Senpai added.

'Don't talk to them,' said Kaidoh-Senpai.

XXX xxx XXX

'Echizen! Are you going to join a public tennis club?'

'Are you leaving us?'

A great noise welcomed Ryoma and the other regulars as they entered the clubroom after practise.

'What are they talking about?' Momo-Senpai wondered.

Horio thrust a flyer in Ryoma's face.

'This fell out of your bag, Echizen.'

Good thing it wasn't something private.

Ryoma sighed.

'I don't have time to join another club,' he said, knowing he had to stop this uproar if he wanted peace. 'Someone left that in my bag last week and I forgot to take it out.' There.

The noise went down, but everyone was still tense. The usual after practise shouting was replaced with the half-finished sentences and glances Ryoma associated with a room full of synchro.

'I hope...' silence.

Glance.

'Heh, maybe we -' head jerk in his direction.

'I can't concentrate with -' silence. Katsuo shook his head.

A shudder.

'It's really creepy...'

'I can't wait -' ... 'Even if-'

'That's enough, everyone!' Oishi-Senpai's voice shattered the tension.

'Practise is over. Let's get changed already.'

XXX xxx XXX

_Thuud! Thud! Thud!_

Ryoma's sneakers pounded against the cement and brick pathways.

The last matches of the third round were nearly done and many students had gone home by now. Seigaku's last match was over as well, and Ryoma was now running his punishment laps for being late.

_Thud! Thud! Thud!_

Ah, there was a vending machine. Well, this was his last lap. He should go rehydrate before rejoining his team. Yeah.

'Do you think Seigaku are going to win Prefecturals?'

A small group of students from different schools were picnicking behind the vending machine. Ryoma saw they had _Ponta_ and hoped they hadn't taken the last can.

'I think they will. Have you _seen_ Tezuka play?'

'Awesome.'

'He's amazing. He doesn't look injured at all.'

_What?_

'Where did you hear that?' asked a girl.

There was a cherry _Ponta_. Nice.

'I heard Tezuka had a tennis injury,' the guy said. 'Tennis elbow.'

'At his age?'

'Nah, wasn't he injured on purpose?'

Who would hurt Tezuka-Buchou on purpose? Ryoma thought. No one in the club would _dare_. They all respected him too much.

'It was someone from his own club!'

'No!'

'They all look really close to each other.'

Ryoma opened his _Ponta_ and sipped it.

'It was a couple of years ago. Different people.'

'So, a senior then.'

'Why would they do that?'

'I reckon it's 'cause they were embarrassed. I mean, Tezuka's been a legend since he was a first year. What senior wouldn't be ashamed to lose to a first year?'

One of the girls gasped.

'But Seigaku have a first year playing for them now!'

'What do you think - Oh!'

The other girl noticed Ryoma drinking nearby. He blinked at them and walked away before they could bother him.

XXX xxx XXX

'Hi Echizen. Warming down?'

A boy Ryoma vaguely recognised appeared as he walking back to his team.

'It's me again, the spy.'

'Oh. You.'

'Ha ha. My school is playing you guys next week, for the fourth round. I can't wait.'

Ryoma saw Tezuka-Buchou and scanned his body. It really didn't look like he was injured anymore.

'It's a shame Inui isn't a regular, though. I'd like to play him.'

'Oi, you!'

Arai-Senpai strode towards them, looking grumpy.

'You were spying at our school before. What do you want with Echizen?'

'We're just talking. Echizen can talk to whoever he likes.'

The two glared at each other. Ryoma tried to interpret their exchange. Was Arai-Senpai being defensive? Suspicious? The unfamiliar guy was even harder to read.

'Arai! Ryoma!'

Ryuuzaki-Sensei called out and ended the confrontation.

'Tch! Let's go, Echizen.'

XXX xxx XXX

The next week at school was even more tense. The number of spies hadn't lessened, but worse than their eyes was the way the second and third years were acting.

During tennis practise Ryoma couldn't leave the court without one of them trailing after him like a chaperone. Even though it kept spies and scouts away from him, their weird attention was stifling.

'They're just being overprotective,' Momo-Senpai said when Ryoma asked him if he knew what was going on.

'Overprotective?' Ryoma repeated skeptically. 'How? I'm not in danger. They're just following me everywhere and being angry.'

'Angry?'

'Yeah.'

'Huh,' Momo-Senpai hummed. 'I guess they do look kind of angry. It's only 'cause they're worried about the spies.'

'Hn.' Ryoma chewed his burger tiredly.

'You alright?' Momo-Senpai looked thoughtfully at him.

'I'm tired.'

'Ha. You should go to bed early tonight. Oishi-Senpai will be really worried if you show up late again.'

XXX xxx XXX

Sunday morning was nearly a repeat of last week. Ryoma was really tired from all the early mornings but he got Nanako-San to wake him up at seven-thirty and forced himself out of bed.

He borrowed Nanako-San's bike and arrived the tournament grounds at eight thirty. Seigaku hadn't arrived yet, so Ryoma found where they were supposed to meet and lay down for a nap, as he planned. Momo-Senpai would wake him when they were about to start the matches. Or his loud teammates would.

'Oi, Echizen! You should wake up now.'

_Yawn~_

'Morning Senpai-'

Oh, it was that spy kid again.

Ryoma rubbed his eyes and checked the time on his cellphone.

_9.30 am._

Shouldn't most of Seigaku be here by now?

'Is this Echizen?' asked a guy in the same uniform as the spy.

'Yeah.'

Unless he was in the wrong place... crap. Well, it was still only nine thirty.

'Oi, Echizen,' said the spy's teammate. 'What this guy's too nice to say is you don't belong in this tournament.'

'Hey-'

'Let me finish, Yamanka. I mean that you're too strong.' Ryoma couldn't read his expression.

'Most of the tennis players here only started in middle school and they get dominated by guys like you who've probably been playing since you were little. It's not very fair. You're better off playing in a proper club in the public tournament.'

'Takara!'

'What? I'm telling him for his own good.'

'Just leave it!' Yamanaka hissed. 'If you keep going you'll make him cry.'


End file.
